T'was The Night Before Christmas
by Leonardo1885
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas and all through the streets - Santa needs help and along comes Mikey. Set in my romance universe. Mikey & Melinda. Set before Happy New Year Leonardo.


**Hey everyone. Once again Merry Christmas and happy holidays to you all. I finished this story earlier than I thought I would and this weekend is looking to be busier than I had anticipated. So I am going to post it now since I'm not sure when I would have had time to post again before Christmas and I wanted to get it up before then. Have a safe and fun holiday everyone.**

 **This story is set before last year's holiday story Happy New Year Leonardo.**

 **T'was The Night Before Christmas**

The young blond made her way down the crowded New York City Street. Holding a two cup drink carrier by the handle so she wouldn't burn her palms on the cups that were steaming gently. It had started to snow when she had entered the coffee shop and the snowflakes had turned from the small ends of q-tips to the larger more defined snowflakes that one would expect to see on a Christmas special. She shifted the hood of her coat, tugging it up and over her soft curls and shifted her bag across her hip while trying to keep up with the heavy flow of Christmas shoppers.

Cab drivers waited impatiently for the light to change back to green as she hurried across the crosswalk with the other pedestrians who were all loaded down with last minute Christmas shopping. She felt herself slipping a little on some ice and worried for a second that she would fall and drop the drinks she carried. A strong hand suddenly wrapped around her waist, steadying her and she felt herself shifted to a rather muscular form, despite the hoodie the figure wore.

"Whoa, easy there miss. Gets pretty slippery around here."

"I'll keep that in mind," she answered dryly as she regained her balance and pulled back from the figure. Neither one of them had noticed the light had turned green and an impatient cab driver honked at them irritably.

"Let me help you with that," The hooded figure gestured to the cup carrier she was holding.

The blond shook her head. "I've got it. But thanks anyway."

She started forward and the hooded figure shadowed her, allowing the irritated cab driver to proceed through the light.

She felt his presence beside her as the two of them walked down the street, side by side. She glanced at him as they passed by a bright window. He seemed to be slightly hunched over, his hands in the front pockets of the hoodie he wore which seemed slightly too large for him. His pants were faded and had the comfortable appearance of being well broken in but without any wear and tear. Despite the shagginess of his clothes they were well kept, as if he took great pride in keeping his clothes clean and well cared for. His face was hidden from hers by a long scarf wrapped around his mouth and neck, the tails of it flapping against his shoulders with every step he took. His steps were silent in comparison with the crunching noises her boots made in the snow thanks to the snow that had fallen several days ago and had hardened before this new snow had blanketed it.

He wasn't looking at her but seemed to be eyeing the other people on the street as they passed. No one paid him much mind. His rather baggy appearance made most eyes slide right over him without a second glance. Still she noted that he was careful to give people a wide berth, as if he was wary about them getting to close or touching him. Although he hadn't had a problem with touching her when she had nearly fallen.

Snowflakes stuck to her eyelashes as she tried to peer through the snow to see which street she was approaching. The strong hand gripped her waist once more and before she could blink he had pulled her into a dark alley, holding her tightly.

She felt his muscles flex through the hoodie as he held her to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Thought I could take one of those drinks off your hands. Hot chocolate is my favorite."

Melinda Hamato smiled as she pulled one of the cups from the cup holder and held it out so a three fingered gloved hand could take it from her. She watched as her new husband pulled the scarf down from his beak and took a sip before he blinked, eyes watering.

"Whoa, that's really hot."

Melinda laughed gently and grabbed the end of his scarf pulling him closer to her. "Let me put the fire out for you."

Michelangelo grinned as Melinda pressed a kiss to his mouth, hanging on tightly to the scarf so he couldn't pull away from her. Not that he was going to.

Warmth spread through Melinda's whole body as their mouths met. She and Michelangelo had only been married for a few short months, and Melinda hadn't quite adjusted to the way her body responded to her husband. As if the two of them were made for each other. A familiar warm sensation spread through her belly and she felt her face flush as Michelangelo's gloved hand found the small of her back. Despite the chill of the wind it didn't take away the warmth that burned through her body.

Her tongue found his and she cupped the back of her husband's neck holding him close to her, unwilling to let the slightest gap divide them. Her back brushed up against the alley wall as his weight pushed up against her, his intoxicating scent filling her senses. Blinding her to where they were or the noise of fellow pedestrians right outside the alley. Her right leg wrapped around one of his as she pressed her body up against his reveling in the sensation of feeling his body against her own.

It was Michelangelo who broke the kiss and Melinda found herself gasping for air. She blinked as she sucked in a deep breath and looked at her husband with wide eyes. Michelangelo stared back at her, his eyes alight with amusement and a crooked smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"We go any further, Mrs. Hamato, and we might just forget where we are," He teased.

Melinda's face flushed and she straightened slowly, unwinding her leg from around his. Michelangelo's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her two him and the couple made their way out of the alley and back to the sidewalk.

Nobody paid them much attention as they walked down the street, casually making their way toward Central Park.

Melinda sipped at her hot chocolate and glanced in store windows as they passed them. Admiring the Christmas displays. Michelangelo's grip around her waist was secure and gentle at the same time. She didn't have to worry about slipping with Michelangelo by her side, he wasn't going to let her fall.

She marveled at how amazing this night felt. As if magic hung in the air. She felt almost how she felt when she was a child and she believed that Santa still flew through the air in his magic sleigh with his reindeer. On a night like this, with her husband's arm wrapped around her and the signs of Christmas everywhere. She almost believed there was a Santa. Almost.

Michelangelo's grip tightened as the couple hurried across the last street and headed into Central Park. They made their way down one of the many paths that was slowly being covered with a fresh layer of snow.

The park was quiet. Most people had started to head home to start the Christmas festivities with their families. Branches hung low, heavy with the weight of the snow that lay on them. A few of them, unable to support the weight dipped and the snow slid off making small snow drifts along the path. Melinda even spotted a few branches that had snapped under the weight, leaving the tree exposed to the elements as the branch hung limply from just a small patch of bark that would keep it attached to the tree trunk.

"So… " Michelangelo said with a grin, as he gave Melinda a slight squeeze. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"I'm not going to tell you, Mikey," Melinda laughed. "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Aww, come on, Melinda. It's still another whole day away."

"It is not. Not unless we aren't planning on opening presents until late tomorrow night."

Michelangelo huffed impatiently. "Just a hint?"

Melinda reached over and poked him in the side, right between the plastron and carapace making him yelp and his arm fell away from her waist.

With a laugh Melinda took off running down the path ahead of him. Michelangelo quickly took off after her, his feet much quieter in the snow than hers were.

Melinda dove around one of the trees and picked up a handful of snow. She barely had enough time to gather it up in her arms before Michelangelo was on her.

She screamed playfully and threw the snow at him, making him grin in delight.

"So that's how you want to play it, is it?" He asked gathering up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball.

"Mikey, no… " Melinda was laughing too hard to really protest as Michelangelo threw the snowball at her. It hit her in the side and Melinda laugh quickly packing a snowball together of her own and tossed it at Michelangelo. He turned so the snowball would bounce off his carapace before turning and throwing another snowball of his own.

Melinda ducked behind the trunk of a tree and she heard the snowball smash against it. She laughed and darted once again down the path, grinning back at Michelangelo, goading him into chasing her.

He was a lot faster than she was and she screamed again as he caught her and she slipped making them both fall into a soft snow bank. Michelangelo grinned as he looked down at her. He wasn't even breathing hard but Melinda's breaths were coming in short sharp gasps as she sucked in the cold night air.

She stared up at her husband, her heart pounding, her blood racing.

He leaned forward to kiss her but a loud crash from not too far away made them both jump. Melinda twisted her head around looking for the source.

Michelangelo quickly got to his feet and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the snow drift and held an arm around her protectively, his bright blue eyes had sharpened. The playfulness had left his face and his body was rigid against her own as he listened silently for several long seconds.

Melinda didn't say anything, she leaned into her husband silently, holding her breath.

"Come on, we should keep going." Michelangelo said softly to her after several long minutes.

Melinda nodded silently and the couple started down the path once again. All the carefree playfulness had dwindled and the two walked in a solemn silence. Michelangelo's eyes darted warily along the path, automatically searching for danger. Melinda saw him slide one hand back to his pocket and knew that he had gripped the nunchuck that was hidden from view.

They hadn't walked very far when she felt Michelangelo stiffen against her and he released her waist.

She looked up at him with wide eyes but he was staring past her, obviously hearing something she didn't.

She felt fear clutch at her, like an icy finger casually running along her backbone. She shivered in the cold night air.

"Wait here," Michelangelo instructed as he pulled out his nunchucks.

"Mikey… " Melinda protested anxiously.

"I'll be right back," Michelangelo promised.

Before Melinda could say anything her husband was gone, leaving her alone on the path. Melinda wrapped her arms around herself in the suddenly freezing night air. It was as if all the warmth had been sucked out of the world and even the hot chocolate they'd had hadn't made an impact on it.

She made her way to a bench not too far away, adjusting her thick winter coat around her hips before she sat on the bench and waited for her husband to return.

She couldn't help feeling anxious, as if eyes were watching her from the shadows of the trees. What just a few minutes ago had felt magical, felt foreboding and a heaviness weighed in the air.

What had Michelangelo just run into? What if he got himself into a situation he couldn't get out of on his own? Should she call Leo?

She felt another chill run down her spine. She loved her brothers-in-law, but she also knew how Leonardo could be when he was angry. He could easily rival Raphael when he was in a bad mood and finding out that Michelangelo had gone off on his own without fully understanding the situation he was getting himself into was sure to get Leonardo angry.

Melinda's hand slipped into the pocket of her coat and she found the small shell shaped device. She ran her fingers over the familiar comforting shape for a couple minutes while she debated.

She could just call Donatello. He wasn't hot headed like the other two and she was sure he would come. But he would probably tell the others and Leonardo would find out anyway.

Melinda bit her lip as she debated. She knew Michelangelo had his shell cell. If he was in danger he would hit the panic button that would alert his brothers to his distress wouldn't he? But what if he couldn't reach it? What if he was in real trouble? What if he was hurt and Melinda was just sitting on this bench debating on whether or not to call for help?

The last thought made up her mind for her. Without having to make up her mind Melinda rose from the bench and hurried across the path.

Michelangelo's footsteps were already beginning to fill with fresh snow. Melinda grunted as she sank almost knee deep into the snow as she stepped into his first footprint and then set her other foot in the next.

It wasn't easy to do. Michelangelo had been running and his strides were much larger than her own. Melinda's pants were quickly getting soaked and the cold was chilling her blood. She struggled forward, determined to find her husband. If he was in trouble she would hit the panic button on her own shell cell and the others would be here in no time. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Michelangelo.

The cold wind bit at her nose and made her face feel numb. She shivered as she continued to push through the snow, making her way further through the trees. She prayed silently that the cold night would discourage anyone with bad intentions from being out here, but kept a wary eye out anyway. She knew how dangerous Central Park could be at night. Michelangelo had warned her not to come here at night alone. Even with one of the other girls it could be too dangerous. In fact he didn't want her in Central Park unless both Elizabeth and Sabrina could be with her, or one of the turtles. Yet here she was struggling through the snow alone.

She gripped the shell cell in her pocket more firmly, holding onto it like a lifeline and stumbled a little as she searched for Michelangelo's next footprint, finding it several strides ahead of her.

As she gripped a tree trunk to help support her through one of the bigger snowdrifts she felt herself getting more and more uneasy. Surely she should have caught up to Michelangelo by now. Had he run into trouble and had taken off running, to lead them away from her? To keep her safe?

Melinda's legs felt half frozen and her body numb from the stinging cold and her wet clothes. She was sure she didn't have a choice now. She had to call Leonardo. Despite the fact they would no doubt face the eldest turtle's temper, she wasn't willing to risk Michelangelo's safety to avoid it.

Melinda pulled the small device from her pocket and had just opened it when she heard a familiar voice. Soft. Calm. Almost friendly.

She frowned and closed her shell cell, once again slipping it into her pocket. Michelangelo's voice sounded close by and it didn't sound as if he was distressed or in danger. But rather like he was making casual friendly conversation with someone.

Melinda trudged through another snow bank and found herself on another of Central Park's cleared pathways. It made the walk much easier for her as she followed the sound of her husband's voice.

She didn't have to go far. As she rounded a bend in the path she spotted the familiar coat her husband wore and despite the stiffness and numbness in her legs she picked up the pace, eager to get to him.

Hearing her approach she saw her husband stiffen and his hands slipped into the pockets of his coat.

"Mikey, wait. It's me!"

Michelangelo turned, his eyes widening in surprise. "Melinda? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried when you didn't come back." Melinda hurried up to her husband, shivering as she reached for him.

Michelangelo steadied her as she stumbled and pulled her to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to his body, frowning as she shivered against him. She pushed into him, pressing her face against his coat. Seeking the comfort he offered.

"Sorry I worried you, Melinda. Kind of ran into a situation here."

"Are you hurt?" Melinda looked up at him and was startled when she realized his mask was gone. Michelangelo rarely took off his mask, it was as much a part of him as his nunchucks were.

"Mikey, where's your mask?"

Michelangelo grinned. "Come on, I'll show you."

Gripping her tightly around the waist, he led her past a small copse of trees and into a small clearing not too far from the path.

Melinda blinked, startled. She reached up and rubbed at her eyes then looked again. The scene hadn't changed and she wondered briefly if she had fallen asleep on the bench. Because she was positive she couldn't be seeing what she was seeing.

A large red sleigh sat on the fresh snow, the paint glistened brightly against the glittering fresh powder, which dulled in comparison. At the front of the sleigh were eight animals that were unmistakably reindeer. They snorted in the frosty air, making small puffs of condensation rise up in the air like clouds of smoke. A large bulging bag sat in the back of the sleigh, and even from where she stood Melinda could see wrapped parcels were showing at the top.

Was this some sort of a stunt? Was this something Michelangelo had arranged? But why wouldn't he have brought her along if he had? And why had he taken off his mask?

One of the reindeer snorted and shifted its weight, another pawed at the snow while a third tossed its head impatiently. Bells jangled as one of them shifted in the harness and rather fat man in a bright red coat straightened from the crouch he had been in.

He took off his cap and scratched at his head underneath the bright white hair that made the snow itself look gray. His face was rather plump and pleasant looking his eyes soft underneath his bushy eyebrows.

"That should do it Dasher old boy. At least until we get home." The old man gave the reindeer a slight pat on the reindeer's back and put his cap on once more and turned towards the couple and Michelangelo led Melinda up towards the sleigh.

Melinda couldn't help but notice that this man was exactly as he was described in the poem "Twas the Night Before Christmas" minus the pipe. His hands were encased in a thick pair of leather gloves and his white beard covered his jawline with such fine hair that Melinda wondered if it was made of cotton and was as soft as it looked.

When she had been little she used to yank on the beards that all the Santas wore to see if he really was Santa, and to her disappointment all of those beards had come off. She resisted the urge to reach out and pull on this man's face. She was old enough now to know better but still, she was tempted to just reach out and give it one small yank.

"I have to thank you again, Michelangelo, for your help. I don't know what I would have done without you tonight."

"You don't have to thank me. Just glad I could help." Michelangelo's arm tightened around Melinda's waist.

The man gave a slight nod. Then he looked at Melinda and gave her a small smile.

"You have yourself an amazing young man, Mrs. Hamato. Because of him millions of boys and girls are going to have a very merry Christmas indeed this year."

Melinda smiled and leaned into her husband.

The old man's eyes twinkled with a touch of amusement and he gave her a quick wink before he turned and climbed into his sleigh.

Melinda watched, a bit amused, not at all sure how this man was going to drive these reindeer out of the tight trees. The sleigh was far too large to fit through them. Surely he was stuck here.

Her eyes roamed over the reindeer once again as they shifted in their harnesses, the bells jingling softly.

A flash of familiar orange caught her eye and she was surprised to see Michelangelo's mask was wrapped around one of the reindeer's front legs, bound tightly in a makeshift bandage.

As she opened her mouth to say something the old man's shout made her freeze.

"Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen. On Comet, on Cupid on Donner and Blitzen!" He flicked the reins and the reindeer bolted forward, kicking up a spray of snow as they ran for the trees. Their speed was incredible and Melinda watched fascinated despite herself.

As the deer got closer and closer to the trees Melinda was sure they were going to crash, but then she watched, startled as the two deer in the front leapt forward and took to the air, with the rest following behind. They easily lifted the sleigh into the air with them. She heard the old man's warm laughter as he was lifted into the air.

"That a boys! Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!"

The sleigh circled over them a couple times and then disappeared into the night. Melinda blinked, staring up into the sky as more snowflakes touched her cheeks and stuck to her eyelashes.

Michelangelo pressed a kiss to her head making her eyes snap to him.

"Was that… did that… "

He laughed softly. "Come on, we need to get you home. It's getting late and your clothes are soaked. "

Melinda's eyes strayed up to the sky again as if searching for the sleigh against the sky but she saw nothing.

Michelangelo's firm grip turned her around and led her back to the path. He kept her close to him as the couple walked down the path heading for home.

Melinda wasn't at all sure what she made of the whole thing. It seemed so impossible. Like some kind of a fairy tale, or a dream that she wasn't waking up from. If it wasn't for the secure grip of her husband's arm around her waist she could have been sure she was dreaming. But she could feel the cold air biting at her face and her legs were cold and stiff after her long trek through the deep snow.

The rest of the walk through the park and into the sewers went by in a haze. But Melinda suddenly found herself outside the door of the lair. Michelangelo opened the small panel Donatello had installed and pushed in the code making the door open.

Warmth greeted the pair as the entered the lair. The smell of hot food washed over them. Clearly Elizabeth had been working on dinner.

Raphael was pacing back and forth behind the couch, patting Keiko's shell gently as the baby shrieked her protests and drooled all over his shoulder. He turned as the couple entered the lair.

"Bout time, chucklehead. We was all gettin' worried 'bout ya two."

"Sorry, Raph," Michelangelo grinned as he shrugged off his coat before helping Melinda out of hers. "Had an unexpected delay on the way home."

Raphael's eyes narrowed behind his mask and he glared at his little brother, suspicious.

"What kind o' delay?" He half growled worry and irritation creeping into his tone.

Michelangelo shrugged. "We'll tell you guys later."

Raphael opened his mouth to argue but Keiko let out another shriek of protest and drew his attention back to her.

Michelangelo took advantage of his brother's distraction and led Melinda upstairs to the couple's shared room.

Melinda pulled off her stiff pants with some difficulty making shivers run through her body once more. Her legs were stiff and cold and her muscles ached, tensing up and cramping uncomfortably. She winced as she touched her calf, trying to ease the muscle.

A pair of green hands gently pushed her hand away and Michelangelo began to massage the muscle, loosening it up and making the leg relax in his touch.

Melinda watched her husband as he worked on first one leg, then the other, easing the aching muscles in both her legs before he looked up at her and smiled.

"Should we tell them?"

"Do you think they would believe us?" Melinda asked with a smirk. "Although they are going to ask where your mask went."

Michelangelo laughed and straightened. He walked over to a dresser drawer and pulled out his spare mask, tying it around his face.

"That's better, felt naked there for a second."

"Nothing wrong with that." Melinda joked.

A hungry grin crossed Michelangelo's face but it disappeared as Elizabeth called them down for dinner.

Melinda laughed as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of warm pajama bottoms. "Later," She promised, pressing a kiss to Michelangelo's jaw.

He caught her around the waist as she turned and pulled her in for a kiss. Melinda moaned softly, kissing him back.

Michelangelo broke the kiss after several long seconds and looked longingly into her eyes. He gently ran a finger along the length of her jaw.

"I love you, Melinda."

"I love you too, Hamato Michelangelo."

Michelangelo took her hand in one of her own and led her downstairs to join the others for dinner.

* * *

Melinda stretched the following morning turning over in the bed and felt Michelangelo shift behind her. His arm was still draped casually over her waist and his body was warm against her own. Melinda smiled slowly allowing her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. She knew it was early but she could already hear sounds coming from Akemi's room down the hall. Obviously Akemi was awake and ready for Christmas to start.

She knew it wouldn't be long before Akemi's patience wore thin and she made everyone get up, so Melinda reveled in the short time she had left, cradled against Michelangelo.

The night before still seemed like a dream and she pondered for a minute if it had really happened. She let the details of the night before play across her memories again, lingering on the details of the sleigh. The warmth of the reindeers bodies on the air. The way they would shift around uneasily on the snow, occasionally pawing impatiently or snorting while tossing their elegant heads.

Surely such a thing must have been a dream.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there but was sure it was less than an hour when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yo, Mike… Melinda… wake up. Akemi wants ta do presents an' she ain't waitin' fer no one. "

Michelangelo groaned next to her and tightened his hold on her waist.

Melinda smiled turning and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth.

Michelangelo opened one eye to look at her blearily. "Mornin'."

"Morning. Come on. We better get up before Raph comes back. Don't think he'll be as nice about it next time."

She pulled out of his arms and walked across the room turning on the light, ignoring Michelangelo's groan of protest. She picked up her hair brush and gently ran it through the soft curls before twisting her hair back and pinning it in a loose twist.

Michelangelo shifted and the bed groaned softly as he stood, stretching and yawning widely. He reached over and picked up his mask, tying it around his head and yawned again. He watched his wife as she put down the brush, and stared at something else that sat on top of the dresser.

"Melinda? What is it?" Michelangelo asked, no longer languid and sleepy.

Melinda picked up the familiar orange mask and turned to her husband. "This… it wasn't there a second ago, Mike. And then it just... appeared."

A small note in neat cursive writing had been carefully set on top of the mask, along with a single bell.

 _Merry Christmas, Michelangelo to you and your family. And a very Happy New Year. Thank you for your help._

Michelangelo grinned and his eyes met his wife's once again.

Melinda smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband, he brought his mouth down to hers and the couple shared a warm tender kiss. They already knew it didn't matter what lay beneath the Christmas tree downstairs. They already had the best present they could have possibly had. They had each other. They couldn't ask for anything more.

The End


End file.
